


Dancing For Him

by cap_and_cyborg



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a tease, M/M, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_and_cyborg/pseuds/cap_and_cyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky tells Steve that he has a surprise for him, he doesn't know what to expect until Bucky starts playing music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Come [home] for Me.

It started at lunch.  Bucky had leaned over to Steve, whispered, “I have a surprise for you later,” and gone back to a discussion with Natasha like nothing had happened.  But Steve couldn’t stop thinking about what Bucky had said.  All the while when he was training with the Avengers, going to Sam’s house for movie, eating supper at the Tower right next to Bucky (who didn’t give any indication that anything was different than usual), Bucky’s words haunted him.

Finally, he distracted himself by reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone.  He had finally stopped speculating what Bucky was planning by getting into the plot when a familiar metal hand snatched Steve’s book out of his hand.

“Buck!” he exclaimed, surprised.  He hadn’t heard Bucky come into the room.  “What are you doing?”

Bucky didn’t say anything, just marked Steve’s spot and walked over to the desk to put the book on the desk next to the already open computer.  How had Steve not noticed Bucky turning on the computer?

“Come on, Buck, what’s going on?” he asked curiously, sitting up and edging to the side of the bed until his legs were hanging off.

All he got in response was a smirk that made him feel like had just moved into a trap.  Like Bucky had planned out his every move and he had just landed on the X.

Then Bucky hit a button on the computer and soft notes played for a few seconds before a female voice crooned out of it.

Steve suddenly lost all ability to do anything but stare.  He couldn’t even breathe.

Because Bucky had started to dance.

It began with a slow circle of his hips, facing away from Steve.  But slowly, slowly, he turned to look at Steve through lowered eyelids.  While looking Steve straight in the eye, he bit his lip and scraped his teeth across the plump surface.

Bucky slowly spun in place, swinging his hips from side to side and then dipping them forward, towards Steve.  Still swaying his hips in a way that made Steve’s jeans a little tight, Bucky began to play with the bottom edge of his t-shirt.  Steve was hypnotized by the sliver of skin he caught a glimpse of.  Torturously patient, Bucky began to peel the shirt over his head, revealing his stomach, pecs, neck, and then finally his face once again to Steve’s gaze.

Continuing to step forward, Bucky started to caress the exposed skin, brushing his body like Steve usually did during more tender moments.  His hands, both flesh and metal, came up to his head and he released his shoulder length hair from the bun it had been tied in.

 

Looking through the dark hair, Bucky seemed to pin Steve in place without even touching him.  And then he was finally within arms reach and Steve raised a hand but didn’t make contact.  He looked up at Bucky, asking without words if he was allowed to touch.

“Better fucking touch me, Rogers, or this isn’t gonna be nearly as fun,” Bucky murmured, biting his lip again.

Steve groaned as his hands made contact with coiled muscles and soft skin.  Bucky continued to move in front of him, circling his hips.  Then he turned so he was facing away from Steve and lowered himself until he was just brushing the tent in Steve’s pants.  He lifted again and just danced in front of Steve, not making contact before swooping down and rolling his hips right on top of Steve.  He repeated that until Steve moaned and his head fell forward in between Bucky’s shoulder blades, his hands coming to rest on Bucky’s hips.

Bucky stood and faced Steve, curling a hand behind his neck and leaning down for a kiss.  Steve reciprocated enthusiastically, licking into Bucky’s mouth and nipping at his full bottom lip before soothing the sting away.

Now sitting on Steve’s lap, the front of their bodies rubbing up against each other, Bucky used every trick he had utilized in the last few minutes to reduce Steve into an incoherent mess.  Hands moved against arms and brushed over backs.  Steve began to rock his hips against Bucky’s in time to the music, moving as much as he could with Bucky on top of him.  They continued to kiss until the song began to fade in the background.

When at last the song died away, all was left was the song of their rather labored breathing as they continued to press against one another.  Bucky leaned back and just stopped and stared, stilling Steve’s hips with his hands.

“I love you so fucking much, Steve Rogers,” he whispered, brushing a hand through Steve’s hair.

Then he got off of Steve’s lap, winked, and walked out the room.  He picked up his shirt on the way out and put it on, then did up his hair again and by the time he reached the hallway, he looked as if nothing had happened.

“Buck, wait - what?” Steve exclaimed, flailing on the bed.

**  
**He heard Bucky’s laughter echo down the hall.


End file.
